Vehicle disc brakes include a rotor and a caliper. The caliper moves one or more brake pads into engagement with the rotor, which slows the rotor and, thus, slows the vehicle. The caliper is mounted to a stationary structure near the rotor via a brake joint, which prevents the caliper from rotating with the rotor. The reaction force applied by the rotor on the caliper is transferred from the caliper through the brake joint to the stationary structure. In recent years, electronic vehicle brake systems have been developed to assist in the braking and control of the vehicle (e.g., antilock brake systems, electronic stability control, etc.). These electronic vehicle brake systems provide quicker and more powerful brake applications, which increase the amount of force experienced by the brake joint.